


Devotion

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra’s lips are warm and slightly-chapped, when they press slow, tender kisses against your neck and shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

Terra’s lips are warm and slightly-chapped, when they press slow, tender kisses against your neck and shoulders. Each kiss is so perfectly placed, so strangely meticulous, you have half a mind (if any at all, at the current moment) to wonder just how long he’s been planning this moment.

This moment being you nearly-naked in his bed, eager to please and love him, although it’s  _Terra_  who seems to be doing most of the work as of the current moment.

Not that you actually  _mind_  such, because if it were up to you, you think you’d look rather stupid trying to go about all of this without him to guide you. You barely know how to kiss, nonetheless do all the wonderful-feeling things that Terra seems to know how to do with his mouth that make you blush up to the roots of your hair and stuttering noises tumble out of your mouth.

You especially like the feel of skin-on-skin with him; you like feeling all the muscles in his arms and core tighten and flex as he moves above you, runs large, calloused hands up your smooth, creamy sides and makes you sigh out in delight. He chuckles at your blatant approval, and it probably should embarrass you, but for whatever reason, (it might be the fact your pants seem too tight for a specific reason) the low sound in his throat only makes you blush and pull him closer, arms almost shy around his neck as you do so.

Of course, Terra just gives that same little chuckle, though this time his throat is pressed against your ear and the feeling of such a low noise makes you squawk out, “That  _tickles_!”

“Sorry,” he murmurs affectionately, moving so that those warm lips are pressed to the shell of your ear, kissing down to the junction of your jaw and giving a small nip.

And, just when you aren’t expecting it, he moves his right hand away from your shoulder, instead to press his entirely too warm open palm  _right up against your crotch_ , and you gasp, mostly in surprise. (And a good bit in pleasure, too.)

Terra panics.

“Ven? You okay? That wasn’t—did you not l—“

You cut off his worrying with a little peck to the lips, smiling entirely more shy than you had meant to as you wiggle a bit down from his pillows, so your hips are pressing against his palm a bit more firmly than before. Terra, thankfully, takes this as your shy go-ahead, and he carefully sits up that little bit in order to unbutton your pants with steady fingers.

Briefly, you wonder if he’s going to touch  _it_ , and quickly feel stupidly embarrassed for thinking he wouldn’t; there wouldn’t be much reason behind him tugging off your pants (and, oh, leaving you so,  _so_  naked) if he didn’t plan on…  _that_.

But, even if this  _is_  Terra, who’s definitely seen you naked probably more times than you can count, it’s never been in a context like the current, and that makes you feel beyond embarrassed. You look away from his tanned form, hands moving to cover your shame as you feel your ears heating up with your radiant blush.

“What’s wrong?” Terra asks, low and smooth, voice like butter as he curls over you once more, peppering your warm face in slow, loving kisses. Only one of his hands rests over the two of yours over your crotch, and his is much larger, gently stroking your fingers in a manner you  _definitely_  wish was on another part of you and not just your hands.

You feel him smile a little bit as he kisses your cheek, “Are you shy?”

“You—you don’t have your pants off!” You blurt out in defense, trying so, so hard not to pout as Terra rests his forehead against yours, one of those simple, sincere smiles on his lips.

“Should I?”

You frown, almost disappointed. “You… weren’t going to?”

He laughs, shakes his head teasingly as he unties his sash casually, like it’s not a big deal in the slightest. Terra’s much quicker with ridding of his own coverings, probably because he was so tedious with removing every bit of clothing from you, and when he’s completely nude, you embarrassingly find yourself staring.

Terra’s much tanner than you, even under his clothes. He’s toned, build rugged and tough, and yet it amazes you how gentle he is when he tugs you to sit up properly before him, criss-cross, and him the same. And, for a time, you both simply stare and marvel, because there’s something about being naked in the shower and  _being naked_  being naked that makes this entire encounter all the more meaningful.

You try very hard not to simply gape at his half-hard cock, because really, you’ve got more manners than that, but it doesn’t mean you don’t take a nice look to see what you’ll be dealing with. He’s got a bit of a happy trail, and it makes you snort a little when you notice him shifting his legs under your gaze; no one likes staring.

“Come here?” He opens his arms, and you instantly crawl into his lap, linking your fingers behind his neck and kissing his face over and over with shy intensity. You’re not sure what happens next, after all, but you certainly want Terra to know you appreciate him, and that your previous staring was most  _definitely_  not in vain.

Terra nuzzles into you casually, kissing at your shoulder and rubbing his large hands against your bare shoulder blades. Again, you’re quite aware of the fact Terra could probably snap your arms if he so desired, but the fact he treats you like only the  _finest_  of silks makes you feel important and above all, loved.

“Let’s do,” he trails off, because he’s too busy looking between the two of you, reaching a hand down in order to grip both his cock and your one in one of those large, too-skilled hands, “…like this. Okay?”

It takes a moment for you to remember how to speak, because the feeling of Terra’s prick  _and_  his rough hand holding the two of you together makes you whine out a needy noise, hips eagerly pressing into his grip. When you actually notice he asked you a question, you just nod dumbly, mouth hanging open as you try to settle into a rhythm against him.

He’s fairly quiet, in comparison to your own gasps and soft moans, but you suppose it’s because he’s older and probably much better at this than you are. After all, his hips move much more controlled-like, compared to your quick jerks and rapid gyrations into his hand, working much too fast for the climax you so blatantly desire.

“Relax, Ven,” he murmurs, and he does the unthinkable.

He stops.

“ _Terra_!” You quite literally whine, almost upset when he just lays you back once more with that stupid smile on his face. He runs his hands down the length of your torso, from shoulders to hips, and you groan loudly, rocking you hips into nothing.

“Please,” you beg when he reaches your erection, breath ghosting against your dick. “Terra,  _please_!”

And he takes you in like your cock is the meal of the heavens.

His mouth is molten, and his tongue is almost too much when it glides in smooth, wet circles around your tip, making you throw your head back desperately with a grunt. The pressure in your lower belly increases just that little bit, to alert you of the mind-numbing sensation to come, and that’s about when Terra opens up the rest of his mouth, nice and wide, and he goes  _all the way down_.

With a few needy slams of your hips, you’re gone, hollering out a throaty “Terra!” as you come, and don’t cease in your bucking until you’ve milked every moment of pleasure from the feeling.

And Terra just pulls back carefully, smacking his lips wetly. His cheeks look a little more pink than usual, but you merely pant as you sit up on your elbows and stare at him.

“What about you?”

He shakes his head, rubbing his hand soothingly along your thigh. “Don’t worry. Was that alright?”

The fact Terra thinks “alright” is the only description of what he just did is obscene, and you flop back against the bed with a pained groan. “I think “incredible” might be a  _perfect_  word for that, actually.” You pause, looking back down at him curiously when you feel a small shifting of him on the bed. “Are you, uh, sure? That you…”

You don’t finish in favor of sitting up; Terra’s got a hand pumping his cock and his other covering his mouth quietly, almost like he’s trying to be  _polite_. You sit up in front of him, bravely reaching to brush his hand out of the way, and instead replace it with your own.

“Does this feel okay?” You ask softly, curiously, as you move your hand just as he had before, with quick, long strokes against his hot cock.

Terra just nods hastily, hand pressed to his mouth as his eyebrows draw together, his cheeks get a little bit darker. You can hear him breathing heavily through his nose and struggling not to groan, but you just lean forward and kiss the back of his hand sweetly.

“Love you.”

And his hand leaves his face, shooting out to wrap around your shoulders as he grunts your name, looking beyond gorgeous as he spills into your hand with a final gasp. It’s a little bit gross, but you just smile, wipe your hand off on the bedsheets (you mentally promise you’ll get to doing his laundry tomorrow) and wait for Terra to say something, anything.

But he doesn’t. He just sighs and nods, flopping down to the sheets with you in his strong, possessive arms, and nuzzles into your hair. He thanks you, and you simply laugh, telling him you love him once more.

Sleep finds you both easily, and you think you’ve never slept better than you have in Terra’s bed.


End file.
